


The soft warmth of l’amour

by TinyPlanetExplorer



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, kinda anyways, stanley's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPlanetExplorer/pseuds/TinyPlanetExplorer
Summary: All dark days put behind them, it is time for LeFou to revel in the warmth of Stanley's love.





	The soft warmth of l’amour

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this even is, but I just wanted to upload a little something before my final exams/ state exams start. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> XR.J.

“Can I buy any chance convince you to come home with me, Monsieur?” The person leans down to whisper in LeFou’s ear, the gesture earning a view odd glances. LeFou giggles quietly, turning around on the barstool. 

“But Monsieur Stanley, what will people think?” LeFou smiles softly and Stanley grabs his hand, tugging him off the stool. “I couldn’t care less about what the villagers will think of us. And after tonight everybody will know who you belong to.” Stanley smirks, loving how LeFou’s breath hitches and he colours a delicious shade of red. LeFou tightens his grip on Stanley’s hand as he follows the taller man out of the tavern. 

* 

The pair stumbles into Stanley’s home, kissing furiously, grabbing and pulling at each other. “LeFou, mon amour.” Stanley breathes heavily, grinning as he takes in the sight of LeFou in front of him, top buttons of his shirt undone and hair hanging loosely in strands around his face where the hair has slipped out of the ponytail he was wearing earlier.

“You look stunning.” Stanley smiles, before pushing LeFou onto the bed. LeFou pulls Stanley on his lap, letting Stanley straddle him, and holding him tightly. “Je t’aime Stanley.” “I love you too, mon petit garçon.” Stanley pulls his shirt over his head, and unbuttons the rest of LeFou’s shirt, pushing the fabric off his lover’s body. Stanley brushes his lips over LeFou’s, but pulls back as LeFou tries to kiss him properly. “Not so impatient, mon cher.” Stanley smirks, leaning back down and trailing kisses all over LeFou’s face. When he attaches his lips to the shorter man’s lips, he looks up immediately when LeFou lets out a sudden giggle. Stanley allows his fingers to wander the same path down LeFou’s neck, drawing another laugh from him. LeFou blushes bright and tries to bury his face in Stanley’s neck, yet the other man won’t have it. “Let me hear you, mon amour. I love your laugh. I didn’t know you were so ticklish.” “Stanleeeeey.” LeFou whines, pulling Stanley’s fingers from his neck and pulling the man down to kiss him again.

* 

LeFou hums happily and cuddles closer to the warmth, as the sunlight falls upon his face. He wraps all his limbs about Stanley, holding onto the other man tightly. Stanley chuckles and the sounds vibrates through LeFou’s body. “Good morning, mon amour.” “Mornin’.” LeFou mumbles, burying his face against Stanley’s neck. Stanley nuzzles LeFou’s hair, pressing kisses along his hairline.

This past while has been the happiest period of Stanley’s life, he’s certain.

After everything that went down at the castle, the curse being broken, Gaston falling to his death, it all caused things to get slightly out of hand for the villagers.

It were dark days for LeFou especially. He had just lost his best friend to his own ego, and LeFou became the blame of all that Gaston had done and caused. The villagers had wanted nothing more than to see the poor man dead for what he had done, not listening to reason. They had threatened to hang him, before Adam and Belle had come and rescued LeFou from his cruel fate. While they were busying themselves convincing the villagers LeFou was in fact an innocent man, Stanley led LeFou away from the crowd, towards the quiet of his home, patching up his extensive wounds, cringing when he discovered that for some reason the poor brokenhearted man was missing a finger. 

That was almost a year ago and to say things have changed for LeFou and Stanley would be quite the understatement. It has taken Stanley months to convince LeFou that he was worth living, that he wasn’t responsible for everything Gaston had caused, that LeFou too, had been a victim of the hunter.

Yet here they are, engaged (With Adam’s blessing) and living together, and Stanley still can’t fully comprehend how gorgeous LeFou looks asleep next to him. He always looks stunning, but there is something so calming and innocent about watching LeFou sleep. Stanley can’t grasp the fact that this beautiful man is his, and soon to be his forever. LeFou has been so full of warmth and love and even acceptance for Stanley’s dresses, it fills Stanley with emotions and makes his eyes water. If only his maman could see how well he’s ended up.

“Braid my hair?” The question takes Stanley back to reality. “But of course, mon amour. Will you sit up for me?” LeFou moves up and Stanley sits up behind him, leaning against the headboard. He carefully combs through LeFou’s hair, before braiding the soft locks together and tying a pink ribbon to hold the braid together. “All done.” He whispers, pressing his lips to LeFou’s neck, earning him another giggle and a squirming LeFou.

LeFou leans back against Stanley and sighs in content as Stanley wraps his arms around him. “Thank you, Stanley. Pour les tous.” “It is my honour and privilege, mon cher. I would do it all again when given the choice. Je t’aime.”


End file.
